


Pregnant Kensi?

by Ash116



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash116/pseuds/Ash116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi is waiting on a very important test that can change her and Deeks life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A:N/ So Daniela Ruah posted that she was expecting baby #2 and I thought I'd post this story. Hope you guys enjoy! :)

She was in the bathroom for five minutes now. She waited for the timer on her phone to go off and when it did she froze. She couldn't turn around and look at it. Because looking at it and seeing it; could change everything. She closed her eyes breathed in and out slowly. She opened her eyes and turned around. She walked towards the sink and picked up the small stick. She turned it around and looked at the lines. Lines as in plural. Because there were two positive lines telling her that she was pregnant.   
What was she going to do now? How was she going to tell Deeks? They'd talked about having kids someday but now that someday had come sooner. There were so many questions running through her head that she didn't notice him knocking on the door. She startled at the sound.   
"Kens, are you okay? You've been there for a while. Was it the nachos we had last night?"  
"I'll be right there!" She yelled from behind the door.   
She took another deep breath and walked out of the restroom and into the bedroom.   
"Hey,are you okay? You look a bit pale?"  
"Um, yeah I'm fine. I think."  
"Kens, what's going on?"  
"Deeks, sit down please."  
"Okay, what's up?"  
"Do you remember when we talked about kids and marriage and how we wanted that someday?" She asked sitting down beside him on the bed.   
"Yeah, I remember and we said we were going to wait. Why did you change your mind?"  
"No, no it's not that. It's..."   
He grabbed her hands and squeezed them assuring her that it'll be alright.   
"Kensi, whatever it is you can tell me. You know that right?"  
"I do. It's just this whole thing wasn't expected."  
"It usually never is with us. We seem to do things backwards. Look at our first date. Technically I tricked you into going out with me without actually asking you. And then you went away and when you came back things were complicated."  
"I know. We never seem to do these things in order." She let out a smile sigh mixed with a laugh.   
"Just tell me what's bothering you."  
"Deeks, I was late."  
"Late for what? Because you're late for a lot of things Kensi."  
"I meant late as in late late."  
"Oh. Oh!" Finally realizing what she was saying.  
"So this is happening? It's really happening?"   
"Yeah, it is."  
"We can do this Kens."   
"Can we?"  
"Of course. Sure it won't be easy but we'll make it work. We always do."  
"Are you mad?"  
"What no! Surprised sure, but I can never be mad at you Kens. We made this, we did this together." He said putting his hand and hers on her tummy.   
"Deeks." She said with tears starting to come out of her eyes.   
"Kensi,don't cry." He wiped away the tears on her face with his thumbs.   
" I just...this is making me so emotional. It must be the hormones."   
"Yeah maybe. Is this why you cried over that commercial the other day?"  
"It was sad Deeks! The poor little puppies leg was broken and his owner ordered him a carrier."  
"Well I am a sucker for dogs. And apparently so are you."  
She smacked his chest.   
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"For reminding me of the commercial!"  
"Sorry."   
"So we're really going to do this?"  
"Yeah, we are."  
He kissed her on her lips and then one on her tummy.   
She smiled at him when he kissed her stomach again. Knowing that sure they hadn't planned on this but it was going to be the beginning of something wonderful. 


	2. Baby Densi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kensi and Deeks life with their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add another chapter since someone asked me to on FFN and I'd thought I'd post it here to. So I hope you like it! :)

(Nine Months later) 

Kensi gave birth to a baby girl. Danielle Rose  Deeks. Named after her father and from her favorite character from Titanic. Danielle being the alternative to Donald after her father. Actually it was Deeks who suggested it.  
So after spending a couple days at the hospital they were finally going home.   
The first night was pretty easy. Not without a few problems but they managed. Soon after, baby Dani was fast asleep in her very pink crib.   
"Well, that was something."  
"Yeah, it was."  
"Well now we know where she gets her tantrums from."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah,from you."  
"Me? You're the one who had a fit over me eating your leftovers last week!" She said shaking her head at him.   
"It was my favorite Kensi, and it was seasonal so I could only make it ever so often."  
"I'm was your pregnant girlfriend Deeks, you should be giving me anything I wanted."  
"It has limits Kens."  
"Deeks, keep it up and you'll be sleeping on the couch."  
"Sorry, Honey."  
"That's what I thought. Now go get your girlfriend some tea please."  
"Tea? Do you know how late it is?"  
She glared at him.   
"Right. I'll go get that for you happily dear."  
(The next morning)  
The baby monitor starts to go off.   
"Deeks, it's your turn."  
"Hmm?" He said mumbling against his pillow.  
"The baby's up. I went last, so it's your turn."  
"Okay, I'm up." He got up off the bed and headed to the baby's room.   
"Hey munchkin. What are you doing up so early?" He said talking to the baby.   
"You must get that from your daddy. Cause your mama bear likes to sleep in late."  
"Yes, she does. I'm glad you agree."  
"What do you say we go wake mama and get some breakfast?"  
He walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed by Kensi.   
He laid the baby down in the middle so she wouldn't fall over. She grabbed a hold of one of the loose curls that fell out of Kensi's hair by her pillow.   
Kensi turned to her side and asked.   
"Ow, Deeks why are you pulling my hair?"  
"Sorry hon, not me."  
She blinked her eyes open to see Dani laying next to her.   
"Hey baby, are you pulling mommy's hair?"  
She gurgled and laughed.   
"You know you can pretty much get away with anything with those blue eyes and blonde hair of yours."  
"Why thank you, I condition. Today's look is bed head chic." He said smiling and smirking at her.   
"I wasn't talking about you Mr. Smarty Pants."  
"I was taking to our daughter. She's the most beautifulest little girl ever."  
She lifts her into her arms and held her to her chest.   
"Just you wait till she's older and guys start asking her out. She's going to be a heartbreaker."  
"Um no, I don't think so." He said crossing his arms.   
"What? You don't think she'll be a heartbreaker?"  
"Oh I have no doubt. I mean look at her she's amazing. She has our genes."  
"So what did you mean?"  
"I mean there's no way in hell am I letting my daughter date!"  
"Deeks." She said sighing.   
"Nope sorry Kens. We're going to have to agree to disagree on this one."  
"You're not going to let her leave the house ever are you?"  
"Nope not ever. Unless one of us is with her."  
"Don't you think you're being a little overprotective?"  
"She's going to have to go into the world eventually."  
I guess at some point she will won't she?"  
"Yeah, but don't worry we'll have each other to get through it."   
She reached one of her hands over to grab one of his.   
"Besides she has the best uncles ever looking out for her."  
"Yeah she does. And not to mention Aunt Nell and Uncle Eric who can gps wherever she is."  
"Well there's that. Plus Aunt Hetty. And I'm sure when she does start to date when she's older much older you'll be doing background checks on all of her dates."  
"Oh no question. I most definitely will. And I'll also be chaperoning her."  
"God, if you're  this protective now just wait till the next one."  
"The next one?"  
She looked over to him with a smile on her face.   
"Well yeah eventually we'll give her a little brother or sister. I mean neither of us had a sibling and it'll be nice for our family to grow."  
"I'd like that very much." He kissed her cheek.   
"And it'll help if she has a brother looking out for her."  
"Or sister."  
"Of course."  
"Why don't we head down to the kitchen and I'll fix us some breakfast and we'll get a bottle ready for our little one here."  
"Okay." She got up with the baby and they headed into the kitchen.   
They sat down at the table eating while little Dani was drinking her bottle in Kensi's arms.   
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" "Just, I can't wait to marry you and start a bigger family with you."  
"I can't either." She kissed him on his lips softly and they went back to eating breakfast thinking about their future together. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After starting their family together, Deeks has a question for Kensi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and left kudos on this story. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! :)

They walked on the beach hand in hand. It was date night and Grandma Julia was all too happy to agree to babysit her only granddaughter.   
Kensi and Deeks walked along the shore admiring the scenery. It was near sunset and Deeks stopped her so they could see the sunset together.   
"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
"It is. But I can think of something more beautiful." He said leaning in to kiss her.   
She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his waist.  
"Deeks." She said mumbling against his neck.   
"This is perfect."  
"Hmm. Not yet."  
"What do you mean?" She said looking at him confused.   
He got down on one knee in front of her, holding her hand.   
"Deeks...what are you..."  
"Kensi, from the moment that I meet you I knew there was something about you. You're beautiful and smart and can kickass."  
She let out a small laugh while trying to hold back the tears.   
"You're everything that I've ever wanted. You've seen me at my worst, helped me get back up after. We've been through so much together. And I know that there's no one else that I would want by my side. I love you. So Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?" He smiled up at her waiting for her response.   
"Deeks, I love you too. You've been patient with me when I was cautious about letting you in. But you didn't give up. Most people would've. You know I've been hurt in the past and you worked through all my walls. I didn't think that I would ever let anyone in. But then you came along and changed everything." She said with certainty in her voice.   
"I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else."  
"So is that a yes?"  
"It's a Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" She said smiling at him.   
He got up from where he knelt and slid the ring on her finger.   
"Deeks, this is beautiful." Looking down at her 2 carat princess cut diamond ring.   
"A princess ring for my princess."  
He was going to say something else but she leaned in and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck taking in this moment.   
She bit his bottom lip and soothed it with her tongue before letting go.   
"Kens... I should've proposed sooner if it meant kissing like that."   
"Well there's a lot more where that came from." She winked at him.   
"Well, I say we enjoy the rest of our night together and you can show me how much later."  
She kissed him again and said.   
"Mm...Can't wait. She trailed kisses down his jaw line and then bit his neck lightly.   
"Kens, I don't think I can wait till later."  
"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private?"  
She looked around and the beach was empty. It was the middle of autumn and nobody really came out with this weather.   
"What's that look for?"  
"Deeks, have you ever had beach sex?"  
He gulped and nodded no.   
"Well there's always a first." She grabbed his hand and they headed to a secluded area where they were hidden by boulders.   
He laid his jacket down on the sand and sat down. She straddled him while they continued kissing.   
"Yep, I'm definitely going to enjoy tonight." He said mumbling against her neck.   
Together they continued their night. Enjoying the moment. And excited for the next chapter of their life.


	4. Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kensi hasn't been feeling well. Is it food poisoning or something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned out longer than I expected. But I hope you guys like it! :)

She had a headache all day. Her stomach was turning and she couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was something she ate? They'd had Chinese food last night. Maybe it was the noodles or shrimp? She got up from bed and headed to the bathroom feeling another episode coming. She ran just in time. She opened the lid and hunched over. Yep, she definitely ate something bad. Maybe it was food poisoning? But Deeks didn't get sick, and he had the same thing she had eaten.

"Then, what." She mumbled to herself.

She got up slowly from the floor and headed into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and maybe some chamomile tea to help her stomach.

She went into her room and decided to take some pills for her nausea. She went to the medicine cabinet where they kept them. She opened it and froze. Next to the pills was a small tampon box. The last time she had used them was a month ago. And she hadn't started this month. But she figured it was just stress from work.

She did the math in her head and yep, it all added up now.

It's not like they used precautions now. They were engaged and had decided that if it happened then it happened.

Once she was done freaking out in head she calmed down and planned how she was going to tell Deeks. She couldn't bake a cake and tell him with it. The last time she attempted to cook it was disastrous.

So she figured she'll buy a cute onesie with something cute on it.

Maybe something that said 'Number one Dad' on it? Or 'I'm gonna be a big sister' for Dani to wear? Now that she thought about it having another child would be nice. They'd talked about it and giving Dani a sibling would be great.

She left the bathroom and sat on the bed.

She pulled out her phone and made a doctor appointment with her gynecologist.

She heard the living room door open.

"Honey, were home!" She heard him yell from downstairs.

He made his way into their room and saw her laying on the bed reading something on her tablet.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Good. Mom was happy to spend time with Dani and she made us lunch. How was your day?"

"Ah..." She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe nothing. But it could definitely be something."

"Kens, what's up?" He asked worried.

"Well...I haven't been feeling well lately, and I thought it was the food at first. But then I noticed you didn't get sick so it had to be me right?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that...I don't know for sure what's wrong yet but I made a doctor's appointment."

"Okay, so maybe it's a bug?"

"Yeah, maybe." She said trying to sound convincing. But she didn't want to tell him just yet. She wanted to be 100% sure before telling him.

(The next day)

She'd taken the day off of work on Deeks insistence that she go to her doctor to make sure everything was fine.

So here she was in the waiting room area waiting for her name to be called.

"Kensi,Blye." The nurse called out.

She got up from her chair and walked towards the back office.

The doctor went in shortly after. Asking her questions.

"Okay, Ms. Blye. When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"I believe it was a little over a month ago. I was late this month and I'm usually right on schedule. It's just with work and life in general, I put it off as just stress."

"That's perfectly normal Ms. Blye."

"Kensi, please."

"Okay, Kensi. Have you experienced any more symptoms?"

"Yes. I've been getting headaches and last week I felt nauseous and I thought it was just something I ate. But then it became more frequent and I knew it wasn't just a bug."

She looked up to the doctor to see her writing everything down on her clipboard.

"We're going to run some test and let you know in a couple minutes."

"Thank you, ." She said as she watched the elderly lady with salt and pepper hair walk out the door.

It took a couple minutes for the nurse to come in with the results.

"Ms. Blye, I'm happy to say that you don't have a stomach bug. I want to say congratulations you're pregnant!" The nurse said as she smiled up at her.

She could only manage to smile back.

She wasn't quite sure what to do with the news. On one hand she was ecstatic to be having another baby and to give Dani a sibling. On the other she was nervous and worried on what they were going to do now.

She left the doctor's office and went to a little boutique where they sold baby clothes.

She picked out a two cute onesies one that said 'I have the world's best dad' and another that said 'I'm a big sister' on it. She had Deeks gift wrapped and went home.

He was working later than usual that day. So she decided to wait till the morning to tell him the news.

When morning came she got up before him, which was unusual being that he was the early bird in the relationship. But he was tired from working late and had slept later than usual.

So she got up out of bed and tip toed into the next room so she wouldn't wake him.

She was in Dani's room and got her dressed in her small pink onesie with some cute floral shorts.

Once she was changed she took her into the room and sat on the bed.

She pulled the box out from under the bed.

"Deeks, wake up. I have a surprise for you."

"Mm, I love surprises." He mumbled under the covers.

"Well this one is a big one."

He pulled the covers down and looked over to her.

"Hey, you have Dani with you. What's up?"

"Well I wanted to tell you something or rather show you."

"Okay, now I'm nervous." He sat up in bed.

"Well you shouldn't be. At least I hope not. We talked about this actually. I just hope now is the right time for this."

"Hey, you can tell me anything. We're in this together, whatever it is." He said soothing her back with his hand.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Well why don't you open this?" She gave him the gift wrapped box.

"Okay, it's not my birthday. I wonder what it is. "He smirked at her.

He unwrapped the gift and took out the tissue paper.

While he was distracted she grabbed a pillow and placed Dani on top of it, cradled in between her lap.

"Kens, is this...does this mean what I think it means?" He looked up at her. Waiting for her answer.

"I know it's unexpected but, I was just as surprised as you are. But yes, this is happening. Is that okay?" She asked, grabbing his hand.

"Kensi..." He kissed her easing away some of the tension he could see.

"Of course this is okay. We talked about expanding our little family and now we can."

"Really?"

"Yes." He kissed her again.

"So you like the gift?"

"I love the gift. It's better than a birthday present. And on that note my birthday is next month." He smiled at her.

"I know. You've left sticky notes on the mirror reminding me."

"Well I just don't want a repeat of last time."

"Deeks, that was one time! I haven't forgotten since." She glared at him.

"Well, you can never be too sure."

"Ugh!" She sighed at him.

"Aside from that. I'm really happy with this surprise."

Gurgling and laughter interrupted them.

"I'm glad. And Dani here, wanted to join in the fun."

"She did. Awe, isn't that the cutest little outfit." He said grabbing her little hand in his.

"She's going to make a great big sister."

"Yeah, she is."

"Dani's almost one now. And maybe we can announce it at her birthday party? Just us and our closest friends. And our moms of course."

"That'd be nice. We can invite the guys over and have a BBQ."

"As long as you make those kabobs I love with the little pineapple on it then I'm in."

"Whatever, you want Kens. Oh no."

"What?"

"I just realized that you're going to have weird cravings again aren't you?"

"Deeks. If I want to dip my pickle in my rocky road ice cream then I very much will!"

"That's just wrong."

"Not as wrong as it is for you to sleep on the couch if you keep it up."

"Right. Sorry. I'll give you all the weird food you want dear."

"Thank you. That's all I ask."

"So are you ready for this next adventure of ours?"

"Of course, everyday is an adventure with you. And I love it. I wouldn't change it for anything in the world."

"Good. I wouldn't either."

"Kens, are you crying?"

"What no, it's just stupid hormones!"

"Awe, baby it's okay." He wrapped her into his arms soothing her back.

She pulled away from him to wipe her tears.

"Don't forget the hormones too."

"Kensi, I love you. There's nothing I can't handle." He kissed her forehead.

"You say that now." She said leaning against his shoulder.

"I love you and nothing's going to change that."

She kissed him.

"I love you, too."

"So we're in this together?"

"All in."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the team will be in the next chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kensi and Deeks invite the team over for their announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this new chapter and sorry for the delay in posting it! :)

They had invited the team over for the weekend. The food was cooking and everyone was in the living room enjoying the day.

The game was on and the guys were yelling at the TV when their team didn't make a touchdown.

Kensi sat with Nell on the couch. With little Dani in her arms.

"Nell, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She replied as she played with Dani in her lap.

"Do you ever think about it?"

"About what, Kens?"

"Well about starting a family? I know it isn't exactly ideal with our line of work. But for you it's easier because you're up in ops. You're not in the field as much."

"Do I think about having a family?" She sighed and smiled sadly.

"I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No. It's fine. I do want a family someday. And you're right, with what we do it isn't easy. But life's not easy either. We have to take advantage of it now while we're still here."

"I agree. Life is precious, and we shouldn't take that for granted."

She looked over to the redhead who held her daughter. Imagining her and her future child having play dates with Aunt Nell's children someday.

"I'd like to start a family someday with the right guy of course. And he'd have to understand my crazy work hours."

"Really? I can think of someone." She smiled at her.

"Really, who?" She asked nonchalantly.

"You know, that person that sits by you every day. He speaks fluent geek and techno babble that I only understand half the time. And never wears pants to work."

"You mean...Eric? As in Beale?"

"Yes! Eric Beale. How many Eric's do you know?"

"Well there was the Eric in high school and then again in college. And then there's Eric from the coffee shop that I go to and..."

"Nell, stop. You're babbling." She put her hand on her shoulder to calm her down,bringing her back from her mini freak out.

She let out a breath, finally calming down.

"Nell, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, if you're not ready to take that step with Eric yet. I wasn't sure either when it came to Deeks."

"How did you know? When the right time was I mean."

"I didn't. I wasn't sure if I ever was. But then things changed. It didn't happen overnight. We took the precautions. There were risk with us being together. But, I couldn't stop how I felt either. We were supposed to go out on our first official date the night that I was deployed to Afghanistan. That day changed everything."

"I know. It wasn't easy going over there. And I know what happened over there changed you. The both of you."

"Yeah, it did. We both went through a lot. And not everyone can understand what it's like when... That type of thing happens."

"Kens, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

She cleared her throat and said.

"My point being, that if you really feel like there's something there then you have to decide if it's worth the risk. I wouldn't have changed my decision."

"You two seem so happy together. And with Dani, I'm sure it isn't too much longer before she gets a sibling."

She tried to laugh it off. But it came out more like a nervous laugh. Nell was always very perceptive.

She excused herself to go to the kitchen where Deeks was getting the food ready.

"Hey."

"Hey, the food is almost ready." He said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"That's good. Because I'm hungry."

"Well, you are eating for two now." He smirked at her.

"Yeah, and I'm nervous."

"About what?"

"Telling everyone. And I think Nell suspects it already."

"Hon, I'm sure it's just the hormones making you more anxious than usual. And their our friends. I'm sure they'll be happy for us."

"You're right. I'm overreacting."

"Besides we already told our parents. That parts done. So now all that's left is telling our friends."

"I know. Have I told you how much I love you?"

"I love you, too." He kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand.

"Now come on let's go get the food and after we can cut the cake. And announce our surprise."

"Wait one more thing before you go." She grabbed his other hand and leaned up to kiss him.

"Mm...What was that for?"

"For being the best fiancé ever."

He smiled at her. And he led her into the living room.

Everyone ate and as soon as they were done, Deeks brought the cake out.

"Okay, everyone if I can have your attention please." He said tapping the bottled beer in his hand with a fork.

He cleared his throat and got their attention.

"So as you all may know Kens and I have been together for a while now and within that time we fell in love, got engaged and now have a beautiful daughter together. And we had always hoped to grow our little family. Well now we have that chance. Since Dani is one now, we thought she'd enjoy having a sibling to play with. To help look after her and to be her best friend.

Kens and I are happy to announce that we're..."

"Having another baby!" She said smiling; interrupting his speech.

"Congratulations!" Echoed within the room.

"I knew it! Kensi's been hogging more donuts than usual." Callen said.

"And don't forget the fact that she's been cutting back on the coffee too, G. And then when she asked for decaf, I knew something was up." Sam said looking over at Kensi.

"Hey! In my defense those were really good donuts! And then Deeks brought me some cronuts and they were just too good to share!"

"Uh-huh. Sure Kens."

"You know what you two, don't forget that although I'm pregnant that doesn't mean I can't hurt you." She glared at them.

"You two don't want to poke the mama bear. Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, you two should know better than that." Hetty said scolding the two men sitting on the couch.

"Thank you, Hetty."

She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Well what do you say we cut the cake?"

"I want a corner piece. The chocolate side please."

"Anything for you hon." Deeks said giving her a plate with chocolate cake on it.

She picked up the fork and placed a big piece of cake into her mouth.

"Now that the two of you are having another child. Don't you think we should talk about a wedding date?"

Kensi's eyes went wide at Hetty's question. But instead of answering she said.

"Who wants more cake!?"


	6. Kensi's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kensi's POV on her second pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but, I've been sick with a cold all week and i'm feeling a bit better so i decided to post the last two chapters to the story. I hope ya'll enjoy! :)

(Kensi's POV )

 

(Prologue)

She remembers everything about her second pregnancy. The way that Deeks was extra protective. He was in 'daddy mode.' As she liked to call it. He made sure everything was baby proof. Just like they did with Dani. Except now with another baby on the way he had to be extra cautious. She had agreed to this idea of his until one day she couldn't open the kitchen drawer. She had been craving something sweet and she knew where he hid her Twinkies. She went to the kitchen and tried opening the drawer but it wouldn't budge! The thing was strapped shut with a plastic hinge on both sides. She tried prying it open but it didn't budge. She got so fed up that she grabbed a butter knife and managed to undo it enough to where it opened so she could grab some.

Later that day she confronted him and told him that she appreciated him being so cautious but he was going a bit overboard. So he agreed to tone it down a bit. But not before he asked what she was doing down there to begin with. She smiled at him and reminded him that she was pregnant and she had cravings. He glared at her but knew it was pointless to argue with a pregnant woman. He learned that the hard way when he brought her sugar-free rocky road ice cream one day instead of the regular one she gets. He swears he can still feel the mark on his back from when she threw a high heeled shoe at him. They were the pointy ones too.

So after that day he mentally noted that he would bring her whatever weird craving she desired.

(Months later)

She was at home watching project runway and eating a pint of rocky road when she felt a sharp pain on the side of her stomach. She brushed it off as nothing. Until it happened again. And this time she knew something was up. She wasn't do for another two weeks so she was worried. She tried to stand but was stopped when she noticed water on the floor. She was going into labor and needed to get to the hospital soon. She grabbed her phone and called Deeks.

She told him what was happening and was in his way over there now. She breathed in and out trying to calm herself down. She knew the breathing techniques from class and it had helped before.

Walking slowly to the closet she grabbed their go bag. It had everything they needed for the baby.

Normally she'd have Dani with her but her mom had called and asked if she could spend the day with her and she agreed. And it was a good thing too, because she'd be even more nervous.

She grabbed the bag and headed back to the couch. She gripped the edge of it as another contraction started.

She was going to call Deeks when she heard the sound of tires on the gravel outside.

The door burst opened and he went to her.

"Are you okay? Are you sure that it's for real this time and not that Braxton hicks you told me about?" She could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"No. Deeks this is real. I'm having contractions. And we need to leave now!" She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Okay. Let's go. Do you have the bag? Are we forgetting anything?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Okay, good." He looked at her with an awe expression on his face.

"Let's go have another baby." He smiled at her.

"Let's. And technically I'm the one doing all the work here. If it could be the other way around I'll gladly let you be the one in delivery."

"Kens, I love you too."

"And I'm sure you would. It takes a strong person to go through that and I appreciate everything that you do."

"Deeks."

"Yes, hon?"

"Thanks for the pep talk but we have to go like now!"

"Right." He kissed her forehead and they drove to the hospital. Possibly breaking every traffic law in California. But they made it there in less than ten minutes.

The nurse took her to the room while he filled out the papers. And while the doctor examined her to find out how many dilated centimeters she was.

A couple minutes later he walked into her room. He sat by her and they waited. She only needed a couple more centimeters and she could push.

He held her hand through it all.

She pushed and pushed until she couldn't. He was there to reassure her that she could. And with that she did. She pushed once more and then crying filled the room.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The doctor said.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

"Um...yes I would." It took him a second to register what the doctor said. He was in awe of his baby boy. He cut the cord and the nurses took him to get cleaned.

He looked over to Kensi. Who was sweaty and exhausted. But she never looked more beautiful.

"Kens, you did it." He said kissing her forehead.

"We did it." She smiled a tired smile at him.

"Would you like to carry your baby boy?"

"Yes, please."

The nurse handed her the baby and she held him in her arms.

"So what about a name? We can't keep calling him peanut."

'Peanut' she thought. That has been their nickname for him when they couldn't decide on a name.

"How about Peyton?"

"I'm not really a Broncos fan."

"Okay, what about Ryder?"

"I like it."

"So,it's a strong name?"

"I like it. Ryder it is. And middle name?"

"I was thinking Martin?"

"Really?" He said with wide eyes.

"Ryder Martin Deeks."

"I think we just named our baby."

At some point she fell asleep. Exhausted with everything that had happened.

When she came to and opened her eyes she saw Deeks with Dani and her mom in the room.

"Hey." She said sitting up slowly. Her voice a bit hoarse.

"Hey, yourself." Deeks said walking over to her.

He kissed her lips softly and sat down on the chair beside her.

"Hey, honey. Are you excited to meet your little brother?" She asked Dani. Running her fingers through her curly hair.

She nodded.

Then the nurse came in and asked if Kensi wanted to feed the baby. She put her in her arms and grabbed the small bottle.

She watched little Ryder drink the bottle.

"Dani, this is your brother Ryder."

She looked over to her little brother and gently touched his little hand.

"Buh." She said. She couldn't say brother just yet.

"Yes. Brother."

"Kensi, I'm so happy for you."

Her mom said walking towards her.

"Thanks, mom."

"You've given me two amazing grandkids."

"I think I helped a bit." Deeks said smirking at her.

"Just a little." Kensi said looking at him.

He held her hand they both looked down to their two amazing children.


	7. Densi Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kensi and Deeks Wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to thank everyone who read,left kudos, and commented. This story was meant to be a one shot but turned into something more. So thank you, and I hope you guys enjoy! :)

They set a date. The ceremony was going to be perfect. Just the two of them and the closest people in their lives. They'd had to wait to get married. It had been a long engagement and with everything that had happened, they just didn't have the time. Then Kensi had gotten pregnant a second time and they kept putting off the planning. So now with two wonderful children, they'd finally settled and managed to find time to plan the wedding.

With a lot of back and forth and Kensi arguing with the wedding planner, they'd finally managed to plan their wedding.

It was an outdoor one. At the beach, just like they'd wanted.

Their original plan was to invite all of their friends because how could she not invite Kat, Mindy, Mandy, and both Tiffany's.

With all the details and planning they were finally ready to get married.

The date was set and she had her dress. Now all that was left was to say 'I do.'

(At the cabana)

She had rented out the cabana so she'd have somewhere to get ready. So it was her mom and Nell helping her get ready.

She applied the small flower clips in her hair and made sure they were secure and wouldn't fall out.

She fixed her makeup and after slipped into her dress. It was a beautiful cream colored dress with small sequins to add detail to it.

After she was done with that she stepped into her heels.

Once dressed she turned around to look at the floor length mirror that leant up against the side of the wall.

"Kensi, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Nell."

"Oh, and don't forget the bracelet Hetty gave you."

She helped her put on the silver bracelet lined with small diamond flowers on it.

"It's beautiful."

Hetty wasn't sure she'd be able to make the wedding. She was called on urgent business in DC. But she'd try her best to make it on time. But she did send them a bottle of wine that they'd enjoy on their honeymoon.

"Mom are you okay?" She asked looking at her mom who had tears in her eyes.

"Yes, darling. It's just...you look so beautiful. And I didn't think that I'd be able to have the chance to see you walk down the aisle."

"Mom, that's all in the past. And I'm grateful that we got a second chance." She said walking towards her mom and placing her hand on her shoulder.

"I know sweetie, and I am so thankful for that. You know your dad would be so proud of you right?"

She looked at her mom with a solemn look on her face. Before she spoke she cleared her throat.

"I know. And thank you that means a lot."

"Oh, and I have something for you." Her mom went to get something out of her purse.

"I know that it's tradition to have something blue, borrowed and new. So… I thought you'd like this."

Her mom pulled out a blue handkerchief that looked familiar.

"Mom, is that?"

"Yes, sweetie it is. It was your dad's." She handed her the handkerchief.

She tried to not cry but some tears slipped out.

"I love it, thank you." She pulled her mom into a hug.

"I know he'd want you to have it." She smiled at her.

"Okay, no more crying."

"Kens, I should fix your makeup." Nell said as she got her makeup bag.

Nell put the finishing touches on her and she was ready to go.

"Okay, all done."

"Do I look okay?" She asked turning towards them.

"Yes, honey you look beautiful." Her mom reassured her.

"Okay, let's do this."

Nell opened the door for her and she walked towards the aisle.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Deeks?" She heard a familiar voice beside her.

"Yes. And I want to say thank you for agreeing to do this for me. It means a lot."

"I'd do anything for you Kensi. You're like family to me."

"Thank you, Sam."

She turned around to the crowd. She could see everyone sitting in their chair in the sand. Her eyes searched for her children. They were with their grandmas in the front row. Dani was a flower girl and Ryder was a bit too young to participate in the wedding. But he did look adorable in his little tuxedo.

She breathed in and encircled her arm through Sam's. And he walked her down to her future husband.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They recited their vows and everyone clapped and cheered when they were pronounced husband and wife.

They proceeded to cutting the cake.

"Deeks, don't you dare!" She told him as he had a piece of cake in his hand.

"What do you mean, wifey?" He smirked at her.

"If you put that in my face then this will be the shortest marriage ever."

"Well how about we compromise? We each give each other a piece of cake?"

"Okay." She looked at him cautiously as he held out a piece for her.

He was true to his word. But she not so much. She cut a big piece and put it in his mouth. It smeared all over his lips. But she helped him wipe it up.

"What?"

"You're such a vixen. You know that right?"

She smiled up at her now husband.

"That's one of the things that you love about me."

"True." He kissed her and her face got somewhat messy. But she didn't care. She was way too happy.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reception proceeded and then some time later she threw the bouquet and Nell caught it.

They thanked everyone for coming but it was time to leave if they wanted to make their flight.

With a quick goodbye to their moms and lots of kisses and hugs from Dani and Ryder they were off. They entered the limo and sat side by side.

"I'm looking forward to our honeymoon Mrs. Deeks." He kissed her cheek.

"I am too. And did I mention that Mindy gave me a book before we left?"

"Really? What kind of book?" He said quirking his eyebrows.

"Well let's just say it involves lots of new positions and very little clothing. And lots of flexibility." She said whispering against his ear before she bit his earlobe gently.

"Mm… I like the sound of that." He kissed her and she kissed him back.

She placed one last kiss against his lips before gently biting his lower lip in between hers.

"I can't wait for a whole weekend full of your kisses." He said kissing her shoulder.

"That's just the start of it." She smiled at him.

"Driver, to the airport!"

At that she let out a laugh and they took off to their relaxing honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: So I was thinking that maybe I'd make a part 2 to this? Like their honeymoon and then one with how their life with kids are. If that's something you'd be interested in let me know! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Btw this is my first time posting a Densi story on here so I really hope you like it!  
> Also I'm on FFN as DensiLover116 if you want to check that out. :)


End file.
